


A Visit From An Old Friend

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The former Escort from District 11 goes to visit Effie and Haymitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit From An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie and Haymitch were surprised when they got a call from the train station.

“You have a Visitor.”

“Visitor? Effie asked. “Is it my sister?” We’re not expecting anyone.

“No, she said her name is Prudence Bradshaw.

“We need to get a car to take her to the Victor’s Village, IMMEDIATELY.

Haymitch stared at Effie. “A car? There’s only one car in the whole damn District. Your lazy ass sister can walk up here like she does every other time.

“Haymitch, it’s not my sister, it’s….it’s….Prudence.

“Prudence? Prudence the Escort? I haven’t seen her since….the 75th Games.

“Exactly. She was only the Escort from 11 but she’s never seen District 12. What will she think?

Hailey looked up from her dolls. “Mommy is there something wrong with District12? 

Effie blushed. “No Sweetie, it’s just not like the Capitol.

“It’s not all that different from 11 except it’s smaller. Haymitch said. “Let’s walk down and greet her.

“Haymitch, she can’t walk to the Victor’s Village. She will destroy her feet.

He laughed. “I’ll take her to the Hob and buy her a pair of shoes.

“Haymitch…..Prudence was always at the height of fashion. She made me look out of step in the old days. I will be mortified. No car to pick her up. I don’t even have a new wig.

“Who is your friend Mommy? Hailey asked.

“Her name is Prudence and she was the Escort from 11. She’s not just my friend. She’s known your Daddy longer than I have.

Hailey considered that. “Then she’ll be nice even if you don’t have the newest wig or a car. I’m nice to Daisy and Lilly and they don’t have Capitol toys or clothes. If you’re friends it won’t matter.

Effie was about to explain how complicated and competitive Capitol friendships were but Haymitch interrupted.

“Mommy’s being silly, worrying over nothing. Let’s go greet our guest.

Effie was mumbling the whole way down that she was under-dressed and was going to be the laughing stock of the Capitol. She couldn’t change into formalwear because Haymitch convinced Hailey it would be rude to keep their guest waiting.

“Since when are you concerned about teaching Hailey manners?

“You told me to get more involved in child rearing. I’m getting involved.

When they arrived at the train station Effie was stunned to see Prudence in such….such…simple clothes and flats.

“Prudence…you look so…..

She laughed. “Different? Well so do you. Is that your actual hair?

“Yes. It’s hard to keep up with wigs when you’re so far away.

Hailey smiled. “My Daddy hates wigs.”

“He always did. One time he ruined my new orange wig. Prudence said.

“How did he do that?

“I threw up in it. Haymitch said.

Hailey frowned. “Daddy that’s rude.

“You’re not the first Trinket to tell me that. Prudence let me introduce you to Miss Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy.

Hailey extended her hand. “I have the longest name in kindergarten.

I bet you do.

Effie smiled. “Let’s get you up to the house so you can rest.

They chatted while they walked and when they got to the house Prudence had an announcement.

“I’m getting married.”

“Congratulations. Effie said. “I’m sure it will be the social event of the year in the Capitol.

“No. It will be pretty big in District 11 though.

Effie gasped. “District 11?

“Yes. Chaff left me some money and after the war I relocated. The Capitol wasn’t the same after……I mean when your friends are put in jail and even…..

Effie coughed and glanced at Hailey. Prudence nodded and changed the subject. “I came here to ask Effie if she would be my maid of honor.

Effie was beaming. “Me? I’m so flattered. Are you sure you don’t want your sister or is she…..Effie trailed off.

“My sister survived the war but she disowned me after I moved to 11.

“Effie’s sister will never do that. Haymitch said. “I pay her alimony whenever a marriage breaks up.

“Haymitch! Effie reprimanded. “Little pitchers have big ears.”

Haymitch sighed. “Hailey, don’t repeat what Daddy says about Aunt Ellie or you’ll be in trouble.”

Hailey blinked in confusion because her mother always handled discipline. “What kind of trouble?

He had no idea how to discipline a five year old so he said. “Serious trouble.”

“Like waking you up without ringing the bell trouble?

“No, that’s Daddy’s most important rule. Effie said. Made for your safety because of the knife.

“Is it like watching TV on Unification day trouble?

Haymitch frowned. “No, that’s very serious too because grown up things are on that you shouldn’t see.

“Is it like spilling your liquor bottles?

“Young lady when did you spill my liquor?

“Two weeks ago. I tripped over the bottle that was on the floor.

Effie was glaring at him. He said. “Oh…..did I yell at you for that?

“Yes and you put my doll in time out till you could get a new bottle the next day.

“Haymitch Abernathy! Effie yelled. “You shouldn’t punish her for an accident.

“You’re right Effie. I’m sorry Hailey, I’ll make it up to you.

“How?

His little chatterbox never quieted down. “Give me a chance to think about it Sweetheart.”

“Princess cupcakes would be nice.

“Hailey, you can’t suggest rewards to your father, that’s rude.”

“I’m sorry for being rude Daddy. I still need to know what kind of trouble will I be in for telling tales out of home?”

Effie said. ‘No television for three days.

Hailey vowed never to do that and went back to playing with her dolls.

Prudence smiled. “She’s just like the two of you. Speaking of the two of you….Haymitch would you like to give the bride away?

“You want me? Aren’t you afraid I’ll throw up on your shoes?

“Chaff threw up on Effie’s shoes. You threw up in my wig and since I won’t be wearing a wig….I should be safe.

“I’ll never forget that day. Effie said. “I can’t believe they both threw up on the wrong Escort.

“You tried to kill me with that ice cold shower. Haymitch complained.

“Chaff couldn’t stand the water too hot. Prudence said so I wouldn’t let him have cold. I miss him so much.

Haymitch reached for her hand.“I’ll be happy to do it Prudence. I mean I’m not Chaff but…

“You’re the closest thing.”

Little Hailey was looking up at the grownups. Her dark blue eyes staring at Prudence, pleadingly.

“So Princess Hailey, would you like to be my flower girl?

She jumped up. “Yes. What’s a flower girl?

“We don’t have them in 12. Effie explained. She was ring bearer at Katniss and Peeta’s wedding last year.

Prudence explained. “Oh, you carry a basket of flowers and throw them on carpet for the bride to walk on.

Hailey smiled “I get to make a mess and Mommy won’t be mad? I can’t wait.

Effie looked at Haymitch and mouthed. “She’s all Abernathy. Prudence you haven’t told us your fiancee’s name.

“His name is Jack Mitchell.

Haymitch smiled. ‘Chaff’s baby brother? 

“Yes, that’s why it wouldn’t seem right if you weren’t at our wedding.

Hailey stood by the table and waited to be acknowledged like she’d been taught to around company.

“Yes Hailey?

“Do I get a special dress for being a flower girl?

“Of course. Effie said.

Can we go shopping now? Aunt Prudence should help pick it out.

Haymitch mouthed to Effie. “She’s all Trinket.

Prudence said. “Aunt Prudence?

“If she likes you….she adopts you. Haymitch said.


End file.
